


I Know

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: The night before Armageddon, Azirpahale calls Crowley and asks him to come over.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	I Know

Aziraphale twisted his hands in front of him. The end of the world was supposed to be tomorrow. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing or where he needed to be to stop it. The Antichrist that they’d been working for years to raise was not, as it turned out, the real Antichrist. Just an ordinary child. 

He looked over to his phone. This very well could be his last chance to talk to Crowley. After everything, Crowley was still his first choice of call. His first choice to spend the last night on Earth with. 

It shouldn’t be working out this way. He was an  _ angel  _ and Crowley was a  _ demon _ . They were on opposite sides! They shouldn’t have even ended up as friends, yet they had. Once they’d latched on to that feeling, Aziraphale realized that he had . . . other feelings for the demon as well. 

He sighed. Seeing as this was his last chance to talk to the demon that he was aware of, he picked up his phone and dialed the demon’s number. 

“What is it?” Crowley snapped, not realizing who was on the other side of the line. 

“Oh . . . erm . . . is it a bad time?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Angel!” Aziraphale heard shifting on the other side of the line. “Did you find the Antichrist?” 

Aziraphale sighed. “Well . . . no,” he said, “but there is something else I would like to discuss with you. Is it possible for you to come here? It is quite important.” As soon as he heard the click on the other side of the line, he heard a knock at his door. Aziraphale stood up and went to go answer it. 

“What’s so important that you’re telling me now?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale stepped out of the doorway to let the demon in. Crowley came in and sat on the couch comfortably, just as he had been since the angel first opened the shop all those years ago. 

Suddenly Azirpahale was nervous. Did he really want to admit this to the demon? What if Crowley reacted badly, or worse, didn’t feel the same way? What if this whole thing was just a set up for him to get his heart broken? 

“Can I get you some tea?” Aziraphale asked instead. He needed time to gather his thoughts. Perhaps rethink this entire thing. Come up with some other reason to have called Crowley over in the middle of the night. This was quite an impulsive decision. Aziraphale had never in his life made a decision as impulsive as this one. He usually thought over everything very carefully. 

“Is everything alright?” Crowley asked with concern. The angel was acting quite strange, and he wasn’t sure if he needed to be worried about the angel’s well-being or not. 

“Oh . . . um . . . yes,” Aziraphale said, “just tickety boo.” When had that become something that he said? Aziraphale shook his head as he headed over to the kitchen to start the kettle. He didn’t want to face Crowley. If he did, he knew he would never admit what he’d called the demon here to admit. He’d come up with some other excuse to have called Crowley here. Crowley wouldn’t mind. Perhaps he could say he’d called him to talk strategy- 

Aziraphale shook his head.  _ No, I have to do this,  _ he thought to himself. As soon as the tea was ready, he brought it back to the demon. He poured each of them a cup from his nicest tea set. It was possible that this would be the last chance he got to use it, so of course he was going to take advantage of that.

“Angel, you never call without reason,” Crowley said. “Why did you call me here?” 

Aziraphale took a deep breath. It was now or never. He looked to the ceiling as if it could give him an excuse to make  _ never  _ the answer to that one. He let the air out of his lungs slowly. 

“This could be the last night we spend on this planet,” Aziraphale said. “After so many years here, it seems quite strange to be in this situation. I wanted to spend it with you.” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” 

Aziraphale sighed. “I also wanted to . . . erm . . . admit something to you. Something I-I’ve known for a number of years, but I’ve never told you.” 

Crowley leaned forward. He hadn’t thought that the angel was hiding anything from him, so he wasn’t sure what this could possibly be. “What is it?” Crowley asked.

“I admit that it sounds rather strange, even just hearing it in my own head,” Aziraphale said. “But there’s no better time than now to be . . . getting things off my chest. 

“I think I love you,” Aziraphale said, deciding it was best for him to just rip the bandage off. Crowley smiled. 

“Is that all then?” Crowley said with a shake of his head. “All this mess just to say  _ that? _ ” Crowley scooched closer to the angel. “This might not be what you want to hear, but I already knew that,” Crowley whispered. 

“I . . . you  _ WHAT.”  _ Crowley shrugged. 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out,” Crowley said. “I’ve been around other angels. None of them seep in love like you do. At first, I wrote it up to just you loving the planet more than the other angels do. Which I do feel is part of it, but that isn’t the whole story. And I realized back when I asked you for holy water and you denied it that some of that love . . . it’s for me too.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley shrugged. “I’m no angel, so I’m no expert on reading others. Especially when it came to the whole love thing. I didn’t want to confront you about it and end up being wrong. And . . . well . . . here we are. You’ve finally confessed.” 

“And what do you think of the whole thing?” Aziraphale asked, anxious to get the demon’s thoughts. 

“I thought that part was obvious too,” Crowley said. “Though maybe I should make it a little  _ more  _ obvious.” He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. Aziraphale’s eyes widened at first from the shock of it. After a moment, he smiled and allowed himself to sink into it, despite himself. Crowley was the one to break away, though he rested his forehead on Aziraphale’s. “Do I make myself clear, or do you need to hear it.” 

A teasing smile graced Aziraphale’s face. “I think I understand, but I think I need to hear it.” 

“Well, I love you too, angel,” Crowley said, “have since the very beginning. The moment that you told me you gave your sword away, actually, is the moment I knew I was  _ fucked _ . You had me, and there was nothing I was ever going to be able to do about it to stop it. Ever since then, my feelings have snowballed into something that has been damned near impossible to hold back. I have wanted nothing more than to have you in my arms from the very beginning of everything. You were my wake-up call that said that I don’t actually have to be all bad. Because you weren’t all good. Precisely, anyway.” 

“She never did say to not give my sword to the humans,” Aziraphale said with a smile. 

“Strict compliance with the rules,” Crowley said. “Nothing more, nothing less. It is one of the reasons that I love you.” He kissed the angel again. He wrapped his arms around the angel and felt the angel smile against him. This was the best feeling he had ever felt in all of his years. Having the angel in his arms was even better than he’d ever expected it to be. 

“I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, but what I do know is that we will get this whole thing figured out. Together,” Crowley murmured. 

“Yeah,” Aziraphale mused. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
